visit_bluff_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
When Justice Is Done (Pt 1)
When Justice Is Done (Pt 1) is the first episode of the When Justice Is Done Arc. Episode Description Hi! Thanks so much for your order. My name’s Louise. At Bluff City Masks and Partywear we take our customer service extremely seriously, so I thought I should reach out, say hello, and ask for a secondary confirmation on your recent order. There’s nothing to be too worried about, I just want to check that you’re okay with the following purchase: 100x SHARK If this order is correct, please let us know asap so we can put in an extra order with our manufacturer. Otherwise, also let us know haha! That’s a lot of sharks you’ve got there! Looking forward to hearing from you, Louise — Hi! Louise here again. Haven’t heard from you so just reaching out with a reminder. Could you confirm for me that you ordered the following: 100x SHARK Mistakes can happen with the quantity box, lord knows, and that’s a lot of sharks! If you’re planning some kind of shark party though just let me know and we’ll get straight to our manufacturers. Please respond soon, Louise — Hi there, It’s Louise. It’s been three weeks now and I really want to get this order out if we need to. Otherwise, PLEASE let me know. We don’t want to move ahead with fulfilling 100x SHARK without confirmation from you. I hope this hasn’t disappeared into your spam box! Or that your shark party hasn’t passed us by! I don’t know, that’s a lot of sharks. Let me know as SOON as you can, Louise — Hi. Thanks for the confirmation. We have processed the order and you will soon be receiving the following goods: 100x SHARK Bluff City Masks and Partywear thanks you for your custom. Regards, Louise Opening Narration AUSTIN (as Hector Hu): Do you hear that, Bluff City? Listen. Listen close. That is the warmth of the radio wave washing over you on this cool summer night. Your ears, your skin, your car’s antennae—all being bathed in the powerful glow of the wave. It connects us. Do feel it? Do you sense it? Do you hear it? Do you—oh wait, one second, that is… that is actually… that’s the sound of a call coming in. This is Hector Hu, who do I have on the line? JANINE (as Maggie Darcy): It’s Maggie. First time, long time. AUSTIN (as Hector): Thank you for calling in, Maggie. How can I help you on this fine evening? JANINE (as Maggie): So, I deal with other people’s money all day, and I’m really sick of seeing the people with the least putting up with the most shit while the people with the most seem to get all the slack they want. AUSTIN (as Hector): That is the truth, that is the truth, Maggie! JANINE (as Maggie): Is there anything we can actually do about this or are we just stuck with it? AUSTIN (as Hector): Well, first and foremost, thank you for calling in, Maggie, it is good that you see through them, through their boutique masks and their soft-petaled lies. It is you who they wrote about in proverbs. “The rich man is wise in his own eyes but the poor that has understanding searcheth him out.” People like you, you see the delusion, you see right through ‘em. And it is people like you, people who do the work despite all the odds weighing against you that gives hope, those who submit to the holy path, they say, those who are just in the face of inequity, those are the ones who will find truth, they will find God consciousness. Keep struggling through those thorns, Maggie, we need you, we need you badly. But to your question—Is there anything we can do about those who take, take, take, and will never give back any? That’s what they do, isn’t it? They take. You hear people call them by other names—the rich, the wealthy, the 1%. But these are all masks they wear, they love masks, that’s a thing they love, let me tell you… But what they really are is takers. It’s not the haves and havenots. It’s the takers… and the taken. And so, Ms. Maggie, here is what you must do if you wish to drive them away and usher in an age of justice. Refuse to be taken! They will tell you your house is crumbling so that they may take you in chains from your home and into theirs. Instead, have faith and courage and your own balance and reject their offer of stability in service. They will take your plate and tell you that you will starve, so that they may feed you on their poison and lies. Instead, join with your kin and your companions alike and feast on love of camaraderie. They will tell you they have your best interest at heart, but what does the Prophet Amos say they will do? They will take your innocence and sell you for silver. They will sell the needy for a pair of sandals, they trample on the heads of the poor as the dust on the ground and deny justice to the oppressed. What else does Amos say about these takers, what does he say? “Though you so-called rich have build stone mansions, you will not live in them; though you have planted lush vineyards, you will not drink their wine.” Destroy their mansions, Maggie. Take their wine. Be the bringer of justice! And know that others bring it too. Plot Cast * Austin Walker * Jack de Quidt (Paternoster) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (The Champ) * Janine Hawkins (Grouse) * Keith J Carberry (Mr Good) External Links * Episode Page Category:When Justice Is Done Episodes Category:Episodes With Descriptions By Jack de Quidt Category:Masks Episodes Category:Transcribed Episodes Category:Episodes Without Plot Summaries